The Dragons of Prophecy
by TapiocaTail
Summary: A new prophecy. A forgotten heir. When four new dragons join together to take down a wicked, cruel Queen that may start a war as bad as Burn, Blister, and Blaze's, will they succeed? What will happen when two of the Dragons of Prophecy fall for another? Will it drive them apart? Will their differences keep them from stopping the Queen? (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One warm, slightly breezy day in the countryside of Phyrria, a NightWing drifted along in the air, his shimmering, silver and black wings fanned out. He turned and flew towards SkyWing territory.

Swiftflier wasn't afraid of encountering any other dragons. He was a fast flier- maybe the fastest in Phyrria. He wasn't too bad a fighting, either. Not to mention his quick wit and 'sweet-talking', as his sister Stargazer put it.

He landed on the second highest mountain in SkyWing territory. The SkyWing palace was on the highest, and he didn't want to risk getting seen there. He gazed out over Phyrria, breathing in the fresh mountain air.

"Hey!"

Swiftflier turned calmly. He blinked slowly at he ruby-red SkyWing standing in front of him. Her wings were spread wide, making her four times her usual size.

"What are you doing in SkyWing territory?" she demanded, folding her wings and stalking closer. She reached out her long, slender neck and sniffed his wingtip.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Her head jerked up, surprised by the question.

"What?" she growled. "I live here!"

Swiftflier walked in a circle around her. He reached out a talon and prodded one of her wings. She promptly snatched it away from him, her golden eyes glaring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she snarled. Swiftflier gazed at her skeptically.

"I already know. You're repeating your name over and over in your mind. Now just tell me," he said, making himself sound bored. He couldn't _actually_ read her mind, but she didn't need to know that.

"Then why do you need to know?" she said. His gaze continued to bore into her until she looked away. "Fine. Scorch," she muttered. Swiftflier nodded, pleased, and took a seat. She glared at him.

"Wonderful. And it's only fair if you know my name, correct?" he said happily, picking at one of his talons. He pretended not to notice Scorch dig her claws deep into the ground.

"I don't care what your name is," she growled. "Now get out before I rip your wings off!"

Swiftflier looked at her unhappily. "Now that's no way to treat friends, is it?" he scolded. "And my name's Swiftflier." She growled.

"Why don't you go back to your _wonderful_ NightWings and leave me alone?" she snarled.

"Well, first of all, I'm a traveler. I prefer to see the world. I think the RainWing village would be nice, wouldn't it? And second of all, I recall a certain SkyWing approaching _me_ , not vice versa," he said simply.

"What is _wrong_ with you NightWings?" she sighed in defeat. Swiftflier smiled.

"Have you met more of us? Oh, now I'm jealous," he said. She shot him a glare.

"No. But I assume the rest of them are like you. I'm glad _I'm_ not a NightWing," she said.

"Ouch. That was rude," he replied. He jumped to his talons. "Well, like I said, the RainWing village would be a nice place to visit. But give me a call anytime you want to rip my wings off! I'll be sure to stay away," he said lightheartedly. He turned and took off into the sky, leaving the confused SkyWing on the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Scorch sat on the mountain, watching the NightWing soar off into the distance. She was surprised to find herself disappointed to see him go. He'd been funny, and not to mention a bit cute. She jumped into the sky and headed for her home, a cave in the side of one of the mountains.

In the central clearing below the caves, dragons roamed about, looking at what goods other dragons had to sell.

"Scorch! Where were you?"

Her brother, Flame, flew up to her.

"I was out," she said quickly. He stared at her suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. He knew not to press a matter she didn't want to be pressed, or he'd have a few singed scales. They landed on the ground and continued walking through the vendors.

"Hey, uh, Flame?" Scorch asked, trying to sound casual, "What do you know about NightWings?" He shrugged again. She was thankful to see he didn't suspect anything.

"Nothing, really. Other than that they're self-centered and cocky," he said. "Why?"

"I'm sure you're wrong. Not that you've met one," she snapped. His eyes widened but he kept quiet. She thought of Swiftflier and his travels to the RainWing tribe.

"What about RainWings?" she asked.

"All I know is that they're gorgeous," Flame said. "But lazy." Scorch's heart sank. _No,_ she thought. _I_ can't _fall for a NightWing. Who cares if he thinks a RainWing is pretty? I do. No, I don't. Why can't I be as pretty as a RainWing?_ She was so concentrated on her mental argument that she didn't notice a huge SkyWing approach them.

"Flame," the SkyWing said, dipping his head to her brother. Flame shot a confused glance at Scorch, but she looked just as confused as he did.

"Scorch. Queen Mahogany requests an audience with you," he said. Scorch's eyes widened. She felt Flame stiffen beside her.

"Why?" she demanded. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"I was not told _why._ I was told to retrieve you," he said coldly. Scorch bit her lip from replying something that would get her in serious trouble. He turned and launched into the sky, soaring towards the palace. Scorch waved a wing to Flame and followed.

They reached the palace and he led her down some hallways and into a throne room. Queen Mahogany was hanging limply on her throne, surrounded by guards. She perked up as Scorch and her retriever entered.

"Scorch!" she said happily. She gestured to the plush seat beside her. "Come, sit!" She turned to address her guards. "The rest of you can leave."  
Scorch walked up and sat on the seat, never taking her eyes from the queen.

"Oh, don't look so suspicious," Queen Mahogany laughed. Her head snapped to look over to the corner of the room. "Meet Tabir." Scorch noticed a frail old SkyWing shivering in the corner of the throne room. He walked over, and Scorch saw how pale his scales were.

"Your majesty," he croaked, bowing low. Scorch was worried he wouldn't be able to stand back up, but he managed to.

"Tabir, Tabir, Tabir….," Queen Mahogany said, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "You're friends with a NightWing, correct?" Scorch's heart lurched. Did someone find out about her encounter with Swiftflier?

Tabir nodded. "Y-yes, Your Majesty. And he recently informed me of a prophecy." Scorch relaxed. Queen Mahogany nodded encouragingly, as if she was speaking to a very young, very dumb dragonet.

"Can you tell us what that prophecy is, Tabir?" she said slowly. Tabir nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes, your majesty," he repeated.

" _When the sky queen the color of wood has ruled for 20 years,_

 _A burning, fiery force will rise_

 _To take back what is theirs._

 _With the help of Night, Ice, and Rain,_

 _they will break the strongest cane._

 _In the end, the Queen will meet her match:_

 _The Sky of the truest ruby,_

 _The Night of the deepest dark,_

 _The Ice of the sharpest glint,_

 _And the Rain of the brightest mark…._

 _Beware the forgotten..._

 _Beware the Scorching Heir..._

There was an awkward silence after Tabir spoke. He bowed again, trembling. Queen Mahogany gave him a disgusted look and turned to Scorch.

"Hmm…. Color of wood?" she looked at her scales, which were a red-brown with golden hints. "Check. Ruled for twenty years? I'd say so." She stared down her muzzle at Scorch.

"I've been searching long and far for you, Scorching Heir," she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Swiftflier swooped towards the trees of the rain forest. He landed and looked up, surveying the trees for a moment.

"Hello, RainWings!" he called. "I know you're there. I am Swiftflier of the the NightWings. I'm a traveler that wishes to rest in your haven!" A second later, a half-dozen RainWings materialized. Two of them were standing in front of him, while the others were perched in the trees. They were all holding spears.

"Who are you?" one of the ones in front of him demanded, jabbing him lightly with the spear. He took a step back, surprised.

"I thought RainWings were a peaceable tribe," he said. They narrowed their eyes. The first one held up her spear again.

"We _were_ ," she spat. "Until _you_ NightWings took some of us hostages and we had to fight for them back."  
"But that was when Queen Glory was in power! And we've changed," he said. "I think." The RainWing looked at him skeptically.

"You _think?"_ she prompted. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't _really_ know. I've been traveling as long as I can remember," he said. The RainWing beside her nudged her and whispered something to her. She nodded.

"Alright. Come with us. We'll see what Queen Amber thinks of you," the first RainWing said. She wrinkled her snout at him in disgust and jabbed him with her spear. "Move!" The four other RainWings curled their tails around the limbs they were perched on and swung onto the forest floor. Swiftflier followed them through the forest.

They emerged into a huge clearing with a large fire in the center. Treehouses were built in the trees all around. Bridges connected the buildings, creating a walkway between the houses. A three story, gigantic treehouse sat on one end of the clearing. Queen Amber's palace.

"Mango! Tell Queen Amber that we've taken a prisoner," the first RainWing barked to a small, orange dragon with green hints. Her whole body turned rigid green and she gave a tiny nod before bounding off to the palace.

Swiftflier bit back a yell of protest. He wasn't a prisoner! But he remained quiet and waited until the doors of the palace were thrown open. First flew out a pair of guards, and then Queen Amber herself.

The first RainWing looked mildly amused at his shocked expression. "Yes, she does this for every prisoner," she said.

"You have a lot of prisoners?" he replied. But Queen Amber landed in front of them regally before she could answer. She stared down at Swiftflier.

Swiftflier fell into a low bow. "Queen Amber," he mumbled. She smiled at him.

"Oh please, it's Amber. To everyone," she said. She turned to the RainWing that had brought Swiftflier in, faded scarlet ripples of annoyance swimming across her silvery-blue scales. "And _please_ , Canju, they're not _prisoners_ , they're _guests!_ " She threw her wings open, and the scales on the undersides of them were rainbow. They reflected the light shining from the sun and made a hazy rainbow in the air in front of them.

Swiftflier stared appreciatively at it. Amber turned back and plucked the spear from Canju's talons. She broke it like a twig and threw it on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to use these, Canju? It's positively barbaric! You know Queen Glory said _specifically_ to only use them in times of crisis! It's not the RainWing way," she scolded.

Canju's scales quickly faded from sparkling gold to a fiery red. "Yes, _mother_ ," she growled. Swiftflier's eyes widened. Canju was royalty?

"Good, dearest," Amber said, her scales turning a pale yellow-orange. "How about you show our guest..."

"Swiftflier," he said quickly. Amber nodded.

"Yes, right. How about you show our guest Swiftflier here around the RainWing village?" Amber finished. Canju rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she growled. She stalked off, leaving Swiftflier to follow. He walked after her.

"So, you're royalty," he said. She cast a glance at him.

"Yeah," she said shortly. He bit his lip, thinking.

"Does that mean you'll be queen one day?" he asked. She shrugged.

"No, probably not. I have so many older sisters I'll never get a chance at the throne," she sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Swiftflier said awkwardly. Canju laughed.

"Was that hard for you? Is it hard for a NightWing to apologize? But no, I do _not_ want the throne. No way! All that responsibility! Are you kidding me? I'd much rather be out tree gliding or looking for intruders," she chuckled. Swiftflier blushed.

"You want to learn how to tree glide?" she suggested.

"Sure!" he replied.

"Great! Follow me," she took off into the trees. Swiftflier followed the RainWing into the rain forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Scorch stared up at Queen Mahogany incredulously. "You think…. You think _I'm_ the Scorching Heir?" she asked. Queen Mahogany glared down at her, wings flexing.

"Oh yes. Let's face the facts. First, there's the obvious one: your name. Your name is _Scorch. And_ you're the reddest dragon in all of Phyrria. Plus, you're an heir," she said. She paused for a moment. "Do you know how I got the throne?"

Scorch shook her head. A lump was rising in her throat. What would Queen Mahogany do to her if she actually believed Scorch was in this prophecy?

"The queen long ago was nearly unstoppable. None of her daughters could kill her. Eventually, they stopped trying. As the queen was nearing old age though, and was about to stop producing eggs, her youngest daughter challenged her at the age of eight.

What nobody knew was that her daughter was an animus. She used her magic to kill her mother. She became one of the best queens in the history of SkyWings, but she went crazy from using her powers too much. She was so crazy that the rest of the SkyWings overthrew her and spread her eggs out among the villagers to grow up as common SkyWings. Then there was a tournament to see who would be the next SkyWing queen. I myself won that," she said. She turned to Tabir. "Fetch me Phoenix's Egg List," she barked.

Tabir nodded and scampered off surprisingly quickly. He returned with a scroll and gave it to Queen Mahogany. The SkyWing queen was careful not to touch his slimy, wrinkly talons.

"This is the list of Queen Phoenix the Animus' eggs. The ones that were given to commoner SkyWings."

"Heat

Torriel

Sunset

Mountain

Jagged

Talon

Cliff

Scorch"

Scorch looked at her queen skeptically. First of all, the SkyWing queen wasn't actually royalty. Second of all, she was suggesting that _Scorch_ was royalty.

"So," Scorch said slowly. "Flame isn't my brother?" Queen Mahogany rolled her eyes.

"No. But _that's_ what you're worried about?" she scoffed. Scorch glared at her. She looked at Tabir, who was looking at her with big eyes.

"Didn't you know?" she asked him. He looked surprised to be spoken to.

"No," Mahogany said. "Nobody but the parents and myself knew whose homes the eggs went to. The parents knew that if they ever told anyone they'd be killed immediately, no questions asked." Scorch thought of her parents, Iron and Lava. No, they _weren't_ her parents. Her mother was dead. Or was she? Was she _actually_ crazy? Or was Mahogany the only crazy one?

"What happened to Queen Phoenix?" Scorch asked. Queen Mahogany leaned closer, peering at her suspiciously.

"She's in a securely guarded prison somewhere within this castle," she said. "Why?" Scorch stared back into her dark, almost-black eyes.

"Curious," she said coldly. Queen Mahogany leaned back and picked at one of her talons.

"Ah…. Well, back to the prophecy. Now, we can't have somebody that may, well, _spoil_ my reign. And since you're the first-hatched _and_ the strongest, we need to do something about you…. How does a comfy dungeon right next to your dear mother's sound?" she said happily. Scorch's eyes widened.

"What? No!" she cried, stumbling off of the cushion. Queen Mahogany looked up, her eyes round.

"Oh? Not your style?" She smiled cruelly. "How about death?"

Scorch gasped and took off across the hall.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Queen Mahogany whined. "Guards!" The doors burst open and spear-wielding guards blocked Scorch's path. She opened her mouth and threw a ball of flames at them, but they dove out of the way, clearing her path. She sprinted down the hall and jumped into the air, soaring down the castle halls.

She felt heat from the guards' flames lick her hind talons and she thrust herself faster.

The guards at the entry door turned around at the clamor, surprised. She was flying fast enough to knock them away with her wings and glide out the door, off of the mountain.

"Don't let her get away!" she heard Queen Mahogany snarl. Scorch glanced over her shoulder and saw the Queen herself leading a troop of SkyWing soldiers.

 _The RainWing village. Swiftflier will be there,_ she thought desperately. She had no idea how she was going to lose the Queen and the soldiers. She dove towards the ground, her wings pressing against her body. She streaked past her mountain village and leveled herself right before she hit the treetops. She banked to the right and veered into a valley between two mountains. She looped and dove and climbed until she was sure she'd lost Mahogany and her soldiers.

 _Now off to the RainWings._

She soared over Phyrria towards the rainforest, all the while thinking about the prophecy, and royalty.

 _When the sky queen the color of wood has ruled for 20 years,_

 _A burning, fiery force will rise_

 _To take back what is theirs._

 _With the help of Night, Ice, and Rain,_

 _they will break the strongest cane._

 _In the end, the Queen will meet her match:_

 _The Sky of the truest ruby,_

 _The Night of the deepest dark,_

 _The Ice of the sharpest glint,_

 _And the Rain of the brightest mark…._

 _Beware the forgotten..._

 _Beware the Scorching Heir..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Swiftflier soared through the jungle trees. Flying through these was almost as easy as flying through a normal forest, there was just more vines and sloths to avoid. Canju flew beside him.

"You're a natural!" she cried. "You're almost giving _me_ a run for my money!" He grinned at her.

"Hey, that's my job!" he shouted back. Her wing swiped the tip of his and they both blushed.

"Shall we- shall we head back?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sure," he replied. They headed back for the RainWing village, bickering goodnaturedly on the way. They swooped down and landed near the fire, where Queen Amber and few other dragons were surrounding something.

Canju glanced at him, shrugged, and led him over to the group. Swiftflier gasped. Laying in the dirt in front of him was a panting, bloody, pale Scorch.

"Scorch! What happened?" Swiftflier cried, kneeling beside her. Amber's head snapped up to look at him.

"You know her?" she asked.

"We met," he muttered. He looked up at her. "Can we get her to a healer or something?"

"Of course," Canju said, ignoring the hard look from her mother. "What are you waiting for?" she snapped to the RainWings gathered around Scorch. They jumped and picked up Scorch, carrying her to a hut across the clearing.

"Careful!" Swiftflier called. Canju turned to him and jerked her head towards the trees.

"Can we talk?" she mouthed. He nodded and followed her to the trees.

"How do you know her?" she asked, picking at the ground. He shrugged.

"We met yesterday, when I was passing through SkyWing territory. She's a friend," he said vaguely. She looked at him weirdly.

"You consider someone you met yesterday a friend?" she asked roughly. He shot a cold look at her.

"I met _you_ yesterday," he snapped harshly. She took a surprised step backwards, her eyes wide. He turned and took a step towards the clearing.

"I'm going to check on Scorch," Swiftflier said quietly. She was silent. He took off into the air and disappeared into the healer's hut.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer. Do you want it from Canju's perspective, Swiftflier's perspective, or Scorch's Perspective? Vote in the comments!**


End file.
